<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Under The Stars by TheKingsChimera</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25690609">Under The Stars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKingsChimera/pseuds/TheKingsChimera'>TheKingsChimera</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Constellations, First Kiss, M/M, Sceo Week 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:02:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,557</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25690609</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKingsChimera/pseuds/TheKingsChimera</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>First ever submission for Sceo Week. Hope you enjoy. Prompt is "First Time".</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Scott McCall/Theo Raeken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Sceo Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Under The Stars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was quiet, too quiet for Theo.<br/>
</p>
<p>He just sighs, trying to focus on the sounds of the bugs chirping or the occasional car driving by. There was more traffic than he thought there would be tonight in Scott’s neighborhood. He guesses it has something to do with the party going on a few blocks away. Probably stupid kids or college students having a fun night. Theo can’t help but wonder what that was like, an actual real party with friends and strangers, everybody having fun…. something he never got to experience. He lets out another sigh, a bit of bitterness and longing welling up in him. Why Scott asked to meet him here for their weekly “talks” he doesn’t know, but he’ll admit it was a nice change from the Vet Clinic.<br/>
</p>
<p>“Something wrong?” Scott’s voice hits his ears.<br/>
</p>
<p>“No, it’s nothing,” he replies, watching the Alpha climb expertly out of his bedroom window to join him on top of the roof.<br/>
</p>
<p>Scott just nods, taking a seat next to him and Theo steals a sniff of the Alpha’s incredible scent like always when he gets the chance. The man is wearing a simple t-shirt and jeans like him and even in the dark Theo can make out the strong curves and shapes of Scott’s physique under his clothes. He tries his best not to think about that when the Alpha turns to face him.<br/>
</p>
<p>“So how are you doing?”<br/>
</p>
<p>“Fine…could be better.”<br/>
</p>
<p>Scott’s eyebrows arch up and why is that so adorable? “How so?”<br/>
</p>
<p>Theo swallows, thinking of admitting to Scott the bitterness he has…yeah, he should. “The party,” he replies, pointing in the direction of the distant music. “I…uh, never been to one before. It feels…wrong, like I missed out on something.”<br/>
</p>
<p>The Alpha nods, somehow understanding. “They’re not as great as they seem. My first one I almost shifted while dancing with Allison.” Scott smiles a bit, a look of sadness passing his face for just a split second before the man’s eyes look up. “She liked the stars.”<br/>
</p>
<p>“Yeah?” Theo asks. It’s rare when Scott mentions her, even after all this time.<br/>
</p>
<p>“Yeah, one of her favorites was Sagittarius.” The Archer? Yeah sounds like Allison from everything he’s heard about her. “I always forget where it is.”<br/>
</p>
<p>Theo looks up at the stars, calling on the knowledge of astronomy that the Doctor’s made him learn to find the constellation. No, that’s not it…maybe, no…. there! “Sagittarius is right there,” he says, pointing at the cluster of stars that formed the centaur holding the bow.<br/>
</p>
<p>Scott follows his arm and it’s a second before the Alpha gets this cute smile on his lips. “That’s it…Theo how did you know where it was?”<br/>
</p>
<p>“The Doctor’s made me learn them, something to do with stars and cycles but I never really understood it.” It’s not like it mattered anyway since the Doctor’s eventually gave up on the theory, but seeing Scott’s smile made all those hours of stargazing somehow worth it.<br/>
</p>
<p>“Can you show me the others?” Scott asks him, those puppy brown eyes looking directly at him warmly.<br/>
</p>
<p>“Yeah.”<br/>
</p>
<p>Theo begins with Cassiopeia, the queen, then moves to Lupus, the wolf to Hercules, the warrior. Scott’s eyes follow every gleaming speck in the sky, tracing the dots to form the shape like a little kid and it’s…adorable. Scott points out Andromeda, which the Alpha sheepishly admits that’s the only one he knows because of a science report he had to do in 7th grade. They chuckle a bit at that, then Theo finds Canes Venatici, the two hunting dogs and Scott seems to really take a shining to that one.<br/>
</p>
<p>“What’s your favorite?” Scott asks.<br/>
</p>
<p>“Aquila, the eagle,” Theo replies, pointing to the constellation. “I would look for it every night when the Doctor’s let me out…I thought it would help me, rescue me or something.” Theo can’t count the number of nights he just wished he could sprout wings and fly away from the Dread Doctors. It was foolish but he hoped one day that Aquila would somehow descend from the heavens and carry him to safety. Crazier things have happened after all, the Doctors were proof. “It was stupid.”<br/>
</p>
<p>“No it wasn’t,” Scott consoles. “Theo, don’t be ashamed for wanting to believe in those things.” Theo just nods, trying not to show the mix of shame and gratitude in his being to Scott. As if sensing this, Scott point to another cluster of stars and asks what it is.<br/>
</p>
<p>“That’s Pegasus,” Theo answers, letting a small smile appear on his lips.<br/>
</p>
<p>Theo spends a good ten minutes pointing out another group of constellations and is starting to name the brightest stars in each one, when he feels a weight gently rest on his shoulder. He quickly looks to his right and sees Scott’s head resting on him, the Alpha’s hair almost an inch away from his cheek. At first, he thinks Scott’s been knocked out but…no, the man is breathing softly and there’s nothing around them except for the bugs, the starlight and the wind. No, Scott just fell asleep.<br/>
</p>
<p>That’s…why would he….?<br/>
</p>
<p>Was…was Scott so relaxed next to him that he fell asleep?<br/>
</p>
<p>But why? That makes no sense. After everything he’s done how the hell could Scott possibly relax next to him? The Alpha has every right to never trust him ever again and yet…no this isn’t happening, it’s just another stupid dream involving Scott, right? It has to be, an Alpha would never truly relax around an enemy even if said enemy helped the Pack out a few times. This just isn’t done in the supernatural world, an Alpha would never…hell it’s a miracle Scott hasn’t exiled him forever to begin with.<br/>
</p>
<p>And yet…this definitely isn’t a dream. The warmth from Scott was too real, the scent was much too alluring and the weight of Scott against him was much too solid. So…yes this was real, Scott was really resting on his shoulder asleep.<br/>
</p>
<p>Holy shit.<br/>
</p>
<p>What…what is he supposed to do exactly? He’s not against being in this position but well he never actually planned for this. Like should he keep Scott from falling? Yeah that’s a good idea, he doesn’t want the Alpha to fall off the roof or hit his head or anything. He’s just looking out for Scott after all and the side benefit of putting his hand on the man’s broad and strong shoulder is just a…well he really doesn’t want Scott to fall. So, he tries his best to be as innocent as possible and lightly but securely grip Scott’s far shoulder and…damn, Scott’s buff. And warm too. He almost feels guilty doing this, touching Scott, but the man did fall asleep on him so if anything, Scott started it.<br/>
</p>
<p>Okay so Scott isn’t going to fall…is there anything else he’s supposed to do? Well, Scott is asleep and they are on top of the roof in the middle of the night. The perfect time for a hunter or something to attack them. Beacon Hill’s has been pretty quiet lately but that doesn’t mean this town doesn’t have some new crap for them to deal with later so it wouldn’t hurt to be a little vigilant just in case. God knows he would be blamed if Scott got hurt in his presence…not that he would ever allow that to begin with though. It’s the least he could do after everything.<br/>
</p>
<p>Theo looks down at the man against his shoulder and the peaceful look on Scott’s face is…new to him. He hasn’t really ever seen Scott calm like this before, the Alpha’s boyish but maturing features hiding how much stress and pain he’s been through.<br/>
</p>
<p>And of course, Theo’s mind immediately goes to the memory of when he added another heap of pain to Scott’s soul.<br/>
</p>
<p>The things he did, the pain he caused, the friendships he almost destroyed and the people he used then killed…they still haunt him. His own little personal demons reminding him constantly of the blood on his hands. He deserves the reminders though, it’s his cross to bear after all for his sins. And he’s okay with that if it means being a part of Scott’s pack or whatever his situation with the Alpha is. That’s a small price to pay in his mind for Scott’s company. And maybe, just maybe he can make up for his crimes with the Alpha’s help in some small way and that’s all he really wants to be honest.<br/>
</p>
<p>“Hrmm.”<br/>
</p>
<p>Theo freezes, time seeming to slow down as he watches Scott open his eyes, the Alpha looking up at him for a second. Oh shit.<br/>
</p>
<p>“Hey, did I fall asleep?” Scott asks, the man’s eyes going straight to where Theo’s hand is on his shoulder. Theo braces himself mentally, this is a violation of trust, of personal space and oh God. “Thanks, by the way.”<br/>
</p>
<p>What?<br/>
</p>
<p>He must have verbalized that because Scott looks at him with a grin. “For keeping me upright, that’s why your arm’s around my back right?”<br/>
</p>
<p>“Uh yeah,” Theo manages to get out, thanking his quick mind. “Didn’t want you to fall.”<br/>
</p>
<p>“Hmm,” Scott hums with a nod, the Alpha covering his mouth to stifle a cute yawn. “Sorry about that, I’ve been so busy. Must’ve just crashed.” Scott straighten ups a bit but makes no effort to get out of Theo’s arm…huh.<br/>
</p>
<p>“It’s okay,” he replies. “You should probably get some sleep then.”<br/>
</p>
<p>“Yeah, but it’s really nice out here.”<br/>
</p>
<p>“Why are you so tired anyway?” he asks half curious and half just wanting for Scott to stay next to him.<br/>
</p>
<p>“Lacrosse, training the Pack, college registration, my job, you name it,” Scott lists wistfully, a sigh almost audible in his voice. “I don’t mind really; it feels good to be productive but…it’s just so hard to relax.”<br/>
</p>
<p>“Must be.”<br/>
</p>
<p>“I feel edgy around the Pack,” Scott admits and Theo has to hide his expression because he didn’t expect that from the Alpha. What does he mean? “It’s not a bad kind of edgy though, I just feel…alert, vigilant, you know?” Theo nods a bit surprised Scott is sharing this with him. “I don’t want them to get hurt and maybe it’s a part of being an Alpha but I keep thinking if something happens, I have to be there to stop it. It reminds me of what Stiles told me about anxiety, it’s like I’m anticipating the worse even when everything is calm.” Scott sighs. “It’s exhausting sometimes.”<br/>
</p>
<p>He can understand that somewhat. “When I was with the Doctors, I didn’t know if I was going to be put under the knife that day or not,” Theo confesses, Scott watching him with caring and wonderful brown eyes. “Everyday was a flip of the coin, either I was by myself doing chores for the Doctors or being…examined by them. One time, there was a whole week where I wasn’t put on table, then another week where I was. Eventually they stopped examining me…but everyday I woke up thinking that today was the day they changed their minds.” He takes a breath. “I…I uh still have that feeling sometimes, like they’re going to come back and take me away like before.” He’s had nightmares about it, the Doctor’s goggled eyes somehow peering into his soul, then those cold hands stripping him bare and cutting into his flesh.<br/>
</p>
<p>A shudder runs up his spine involuntarily. “Hey, look at me,” Scott says and Theo obeys, finding the man’s resolute gaze. “I won’t let that happen ever again, alright?” The words each held weight, conviction, like a silent promise and Theo leans into the Alpha wantonly.<br/>
</p>
<p>“I know.” Then a thought crosses his mind. “I’m sorry. You already have a lot going on and I shouldn’t be adding more to it.”<br/>
</p>
<p>“No, it’s okay…truth be told, I don’t feel edgy around you, I know you can take care of yourself.” Scott sucks in a breath, the Alpha’s heart beating a little faster. What’s going on? “That’s why I like spending time with you, I can let myself relax because I know you’ll be alright. It’s easy around you…to just not have to worry for once.”<br/>
</p>
<p>“Scott,” is all Theo can say, a mix of feelings he can’t describe swirling around inside of him. What does this all mean? Does Scott really feel safe around him? Why?<br/>
</p>
<p>The Alpha meets his eyes and there’s something in them, just behind the soft brown, an energy that makes his heartbeat speed up. There’s a want, a craving and before he can think, he’s already closing his eyes and leaning into Scott. Holy shit is this really happening? He can hear his own heartbeat in his ears, his body practically vibrating under his skin as something soft and warm meets his lips. In an instant, he can feel a surge of something between them, like he can literally sense Scott’s need and his meeting and it’s…it’s incredible.<br/>
</p>
<p>It's over much too soon, his mind reeling as Scott slowly pulls back. He’s almost afraid to open his eyes. What would he see? Shock? Disappointment? Anger? Those thoughts melt away though as he feels Scott’s arm wrap around his back, the Alpha drawing him in closer and their lips meet again. Scott’s solid and strong against him, Theo gripping the man’s shoulder tighter as those soft lips press harder into his. Heat rushes through him, making his whole body feel alive while Scott’s heady scent seems to engulf him.<br/>
</p>
<p>This time when Scott pulls back, he opens his eyes, albeit slowly and is greeted with a pair of warm brown eyes staring back at him. “Hey,” Scott whispers, a small grin on his beautiful face.<br/>
</p>
<p>“Hey,” Theo whispers back. He’s…unsure. What just happened was amazing but it feels so fragile, as if one word could break it all. So he just stares at those eyes, waiting for Scott to end it.<br/>
</p>
<p>“Do…you want to give this a try?” Scott asks, the Alpha lacing their free hands together and Theo would be lying if he said that Scott’s grip didn’t feel good.<br/>
</p>
<p>“Yeah…I would like that,” Theo finds himself saying, this moment almost surreal. This is really happening though and he squeezes Scott’s hand, the Alpha smiling that wonderful smile at him in return.<br/>
</p>
<p>“Do you want to spend the night?” Scott smiles as he asks the question but Theo can see the hope and the tiny bit of pleading in his eyes. As if he could say no to that.<br/>
</p>
<p>Theo nods. “Yeah.” He gets a quick kiss for that. “You want to go now?”<br/>
</p>
<p>“In a bit. It’s really nice out here.”<br/>
</p>
<p>“It really is.” Theo looks up for just a second, his thoughts returning to the stars and he laughs at the thought that hits him.<br/>
</p>
<p>“What?”<br/>
</p>
<p>He meets Scott’s grin. “Nothing, I just thought I’d better thank my lucky stars is all.” And so he does, sending a quick “thank you” mentally to Aquila, the eagle. Scott chuckles, their lips meeting again and Theo smiles this time into the kiss..</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just want to give a shout out to DemonzDust for putting Sceo Week together and for inspiring me to seriously start writing again.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>